The Holiday Of Tifa Lockhart
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, trapped in her new mundane life, decides to 'get-a-way' from it all and live a little, only to find she's not the only one...
1. Tifa Lockhart and The Darboard of

Disclaimer: Rose are Red, Violets are blue. I'm on state benefit, so please don't sue! Seriously I own nothing here, although if I did certain characters would be banned from wearing shirts for life. :D

* * *

**The Holiday Of Tifa Lockhart..**

Part I_: Tifa Lockhart and the Dartboard of Destiny..._

Tifa decided she needed a vacation, desperately.

The decision came after the brunet had realised that she had pretty much spent the past three or so many years tending to miserable customers, running herself ragged helping to rebuild what was left of their world, and trying to settle into a new, mundane life that didn't involve the exciting prospect of travelling to exotic places, or the same thrill of trying to save the world.

_Oh, and having to put up with Cloud.  
_

Not to say that Tifa didn't like Cloud, no, she loved him. Just... Not in the way she had always thought she would. After Meteor and things had settled down, when he had come to stay with her at the bar, when it had just been them and nothing else to interfere...

_'it' just didn't happen. _

Surprisingly enough, Tifa found herself caring very little about the 'thing' entirely, nor was she too bitter about it. It was just one of those things. However, they were still friends, and that was fine, super, dandy even.

_But... _

As much as the young woman loved Cloud for all his faults, and loved the fact he still came to visit her as often as he could- although she felt it was more out of guilt at times then anything else- there was only so much of him Tifa could take. Their conversations were always pretty much the same, and pretty much followed the same pattern every single time. Pleasant greetings, followed by simple tales of life on the road, which was nice the first few times... but now it was just plain bland, nothing ever new or exciting, just the same old, same old.

_Seriously, if I have to listen to one more boring anecdote about some boring delivery to the arm pit of nowhere... well let's just say it won't be pretty!  
_

The worse thing was that Cloud's impromptu visits were about the only thing she looked forward to since they had defeated Sephiroth. It broke up the monotony that was now her oh-so normal life. And, truth be told, the martial artist found herself increasingly jealous of EX-sort of –SOLDIER. The fact he got to keep on travelling, getting into adventures no matter how dull they were, whereas all Tifa got in the way of stimulation was the occasional fight she had to break up, and even that was not as fun as it used to be. Considering the last time she had to intervene, all it took was one well placed hit and it was over. Worse still, from that moment on, everyone knew the Hostess was not someone to mess with, and therefore took their disagreements outside.

In short, Tifa Lockhart was just plain bored.

_This is not living, this is... well I don't know! But, I know this isn't living!  
_

So, she decided enough was enough, something had to be done! She really needed to live a little. Do something so wonderfully random, so completely spontanious it couldn't be anything other than the sheer opposite of boring. Possibly reckless and stupid, but then that was the point. And In a moment of methodical madness, she took her well worn map of the world, attached it to her bar's dartboard, chose her favourite dart- the one that had a little picture of a heart on its feathers- closed her eyes and.... threw. Opening her eyes and seeing where it had landed, Tifa couldn't help but feel a huge childish grin plaster itself all over her face. The brunet had her destination.

* * *

_TBC

* * *

_

Like it, Love it or Hate it with the passion of Ten fiery suns?

R+R: It's good to vent :D

R.G XxX


	2. Tifa Lockhart and The List

**Disclaimer:** Rose are Red, Violets are blue. I'm on state benefit, so please don't sue! Seriously I own nothing here. I wish I did though, I'd have so much money by now it would be awesome. But alas I don't...

* * *

**The Holiday of Tifa Lockhart...**

Part 2: _Tifa Lockhart and the List..._

It was all a mad blur after that. Before she knew it she had packed her bag, handed Cloud the keys to the bar and called in a favour from Yuffie to help the blond whilst she was away. Because, whilst Tifa was sure Cloud wouldn't purposefully try to destroy her lively hood, Tifa didn't entirely trust her childhood friend not to either.

_The man still holds the record for breaking the most glasses in a single evening after all._

Yuffie, on the other hand, probably could've run the bar by herself blind folded, and Tifa would've let her... if it wasn't for the girl's unfortunate habit of stealing customer's materia, that is. So, it was only logical, at least in Tifa's mind, to employ both. She trusted Yuffie to watch the bar, and she trusted Cloud to watch Yuffie. Simple!

_Besides, if they do somehow destroy the bar, and gods help them is they do, I can always start over. Thank gods for good building insurance, which luckily covers 'Acts of: Shin-Ra employee, Demon and Ninja'. Costs more, but considering my friends, it's a must..._

However, by the time Tifa could entertain any second thoughts about her bar's well being, the brunet was over a hundred miles from Edge. Thanks to her speedy escape from Seventh Heaven, Tifa had managed to catch a ride with the legendary Captain Highwind and his pale lover, who just so happened to be headed her way. Luckily Cid and Vincent were more than happy for the brunet to jump aboard, even at such short notice. And, even though there was a long way to go before she reached her destination, Tifa could already feel the stress and tension built up after three years of solid work and boredom, begin to drift away into the night. Needless to say, Tifa was very excited, giddy even.

_Icicle Inn, here I come!_

**-o0o0o-**

As the large hold-all landed squarely besides the vast bed, Tifa stretched out her arms, and let a tired groan escape her weary body. Whilst the journey –thankfully- hadn't been as bad as she had remembered, it still had taken over a day. So, by the time she had disembarked, said her goodbyes and made her way through the thick, cold snow to the resort, it was nearing ten o'clock at night.

Tifa was eternally grateful to the kindly woman at the front desk for checking her in so swiftly. Quite frankly, after she had made it up the stairs to her room and opened the door, Tifa was just about ready to drop.

_Oh man, I forgot how tiring travelling was, especially when you find it hard to sleep whilst flying! Seriously, next time I do something like this, I think I'll narrow it down to places that don't take twenty four hours to get to..._

Still, even though the journey had been long and gruelling, Tifa couldn't help but feel pleased with herself for having made it safely to Icicle.

Tifa mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done, as she surveyed her room.

It was warm and cosy, with the same chintzy antiques and floral drapes she had encountered during her last stay in Icicle. However, there was one very welcomed change. Since this was her vacation, Tifa had decided to treat herself and a splash out on much a larger room. Not only was the room much larger than the one she had shared previously, but it also included an ensuite bathroom, with a bath so big it was almost obscene, and a bed so large and inviting, that even the most hardened insomniac wouldn't have had any problems dropping off in it.

She smiled.

_Oh wow, there are even chocolates on my pillow!_

_And the best part? It's all mine! _

Tifa's smile blossomed into an even bigger one, as she leapt, bum first, onto the bed and proceeded to enact 'The happy, jumpy, bouncy dance of a big, giant bed that's all mine!' dance. Tifa didn't care if she looked like a moogle on a trampoline, having an epileptic fit. The bed was hers and hers alone! Not that the young martial artist could ever be called selfish, because she really wasn't. Generally, she was a very generous and giving person, who would bend over backwards to help someone. But, this was her vacation. Therefore, she could finally enjoy a sumptuously large bed all to herself, without feeling guilty about it. In fact, it was something she couldn't help celebrate... even if it meant making a total fool of herself.

_Aeris, I loved her, but sweet Ifrit she could snore! Seriously, forget the dead, that woman could wake up a stone! And Yuffie, you'd think she'd stop stealing when she slept? Wrong! I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't of seen it with my own eyes. It's a wonder I ever got any sleep..._

Having tired herself out, the brunet flopped back onto the bed, arms flung above her head, and grinned. However, it wasn't long until her nose detected a fragrance that wasn't as pleasant as the scented candles some kind cleaning lady had placed in her room. Tifa grimaced as she realised the odour was coming from none other than herself, and begrudgingly forced herself up right and trudged toward the bathroom.

_First things first, time to freshen up!_

**-o0o0o-**

After a rather refreshing shower (a bath would've been much more relaxing, however Tifa didn't trust herself enough not to become too relaxed and drown herself) and a quick change into her favourite pair of pyjamas, Tifa pulled back the thick cover to crawl into the beds welcoming embrace.

The brunet let out a contented squeal and a dopey grin spread across her face.

_This thing is just snuggly, Snugglesome even. You know, I could pretty much stay here for the rest of my vacation, it's that comfortable.  
_

However, as Tifa tried to settle down and drift off to sleep, she found her brain was not quite ready to power down. Instead intrusive, niggling worries started to bombard her mind. Or, more precisely she kept wondering what exactly she was going to do for the rest of her holiday.

_Well, Cid said there's another shipment bound for Icicle in a fortnight, so I guess I better think of something to fill the time._

The martial artist opened her eyes and stared up at the wooden beams in the ceiling.

_So, what am I going to do? I mean I can't stay here in bed for two weeks. I know relaxation is an important part of a Vacation, but after a while I'll be bored senseless! Besides, seems kind of a waste to come all the way here and not try to make the most of it._

She sighed heavily.

_And wasn't the whole point of this exercise to do something different and exciting?  
_

For as long as she could remember, the brunet had always been fascinated with snow. And of all the places AVALANCHE had visited during their quest to save the world, the small frozen resort of Icicle was a place that Tifa had always been fond of. It was definitely a place she had promised herself she would revisit... When she had the time, that was.

_I never did get to build that snow-chocobo..._

But now she was there, for two weeks, by herself, Tifa really didn't know what to do.

_Apart from relaxing and building a snow – chocobo that is. Maybe this was a bad idea..._

The brunet grumbled to herself, when she spotted a note pad and pen on the bedside table. A crafty smile worked itself onto her lips, as she reached over and grabbed the 'free' stationary. Once sat up, Tifa almost immediately began to jot down a list of things she wanted to.

_1. Make a Snow Chocobo._

_2. Take time to relax properly. (in a bath, with candles and a nice view if possible)_

Tifa read them back to herself, before another idea hit her.

_3. Do something exciting and unusual._

_Okay, that's three. Now, what else is there to do in this place? I guess not much really, except enjoy the view... WAIT!_

_4. Explore, see the local sites/ wildlife. (Pictures if possible)_

Tifa smiled to herself, as she looked at her four ideas. They were good, great even. They were things she could definitely do and enjoy. Basic perhaps, but it certainly made Tifa feel better knowing she had goals to aim for. However, looking back over the list, the brunet couldn't help think it was missing something.

_Let's see...I've got four things here, but I guess I should have one more, but what? What else could I possibly want to do on this Vacation that I haven't had a chance to back home?_

She looked around her room for inspiration, but found none. Instead all she did find was a vast, empty and silent room.

Tifa's smile faded, as she suddenly found herself noticing how truly alone she was.

_It's been a long time since I've been away any where on my own. Not that I didn't want to have some alone time, but... I guess I'm going to get kinda lonely here by myself. It's kinda nice to have someone there to enjoy the view or help you build a snow Chocobo..._

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She knew instantly what she wanted, and she wrote it down.

_5. Make a new 'friend'/s (if possible)_

Tifa felt herself blush.

_You know 'friend's. Because you never know, I might meet 'Mr Right' or at least 'Mr Right Now' while I'm here. And if not, maybe I'll end up with a pen pal. I've always wanted one of those..._

The young martial artist smiled warmly as she re-read her list, satisfied by what she had written down. The folded it neatly and placed it on the bedside table. Job done, Tifa snuggled back into the covers of the bed and happily closed her eyes. With a smile on her lips and her mind finally worry free, Tifa Lockhart drifted off into a nice, deep comfortable sleep. Blissfully unaware of what the next day would bring.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

(A/N: sorry for the delay folks, damn computer got a virus. Took two weeks to fix! Then once it came back, I...er... got a block _ Still, here it is! Sorry for the lack of a certain person, I promise he's a coming! You just have to have faith. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up when it's good and ready.

Peace and Pies R.G. xxx)

Love it? Hate it? Want to smother the writers of 'Lost' in bee's?

R+R: Because sharing is caring, but something scaring too...


End file.
